An Unexpected Kiss
by MillieW
Summary: James wants Lily to kiss him, but learns that not all things work as planned. Pre JamesLily oneshot.


**An Unexpected Kiss**

Lily looked furious. Worse than any time Remus had seen her before actually, which was saying a lot because he'd seen her angry plenty of times. When James and Sirius were of hexing Snape for instance or when they shared prefects' duties the year before and some younger Gryffindors had managed to get themselves in so much trouble they had been forced to take a whole heap of points.

She had been angry then, but she was absolutely fuming now. Staring at James, wand out, ready to hex him silly or kill him – right now he really couldn't tell, and disturbingly enough he didn't think she was completely sure either.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE IS NO COUNTER SPELL? THERE HAS TO BE! THERE IS JUST NO WAY ON EARTH I'M GOING TO KISS YOU!" she bellowed out for the entire common room to hear.

"Nope Evans, no counter spell exists. You will either have to kiss me or be content with being no more than five feet away from me at all times. Actually I might even enjoy that, so by all means – don't kiss me," he said grinning confidently, making her even angrier.

Remus was rather convinced that James hadn't realized just how angry she was, or he wouldn't have been foolish enough to tease her right now. But then James didn't really know her as well as he thought he did, mostly because she never wanted to spend any time with him. She had learned to like Remus during the year they had been prefects together, and she had always liked Peter – but she refused to have anything to do with either James or Sirius. It didn't help them that both Remus and Peter kept telling her that the two of them weren't as bad as she thought, because every time they got anywhere close to convincing her, the two of them pulled some stupid stunt that confirmed her opinion of them. Although he had to admit – this one had to be the stupidest so far.

"YOU'RE LYING!" she screamed, sounding absolutely terrified to the mere idea that they might not be. James and Sirius standing shoulder to shoulder, arms crossed identically in front of their chest, shook their heads with a grin. Grasping for straws Lily turned to Remus.

"WHY ARE YOU JUST SITTING THERE?" she asked "HELP ME! WHAT IS THE COUNTER SPELL?" she cried hysterically.

"I'm sorry Lily, but they are telling you the truth, there is no counter spell, the magic is too specific. You won't be able to leave until you kissed one of us," he said only realizing his mistake after he made it.

Lily however seemed suddenly to calm down, something that made James and Sirius snicker victoriously but that sent chills down Remus's spine. He knew her a bit too well to relax when he saw that glint in her eyes – the one that cried for vengeance.

"One of you?" she asked raising her eyebrow, fixing him with her eyes in a way that made him think of his aunts cat – playing with a mouse before killing it.

It took less than two seconds for her to walk over to were he was sitting, making him yelp as she grabbed the front of his robes to almost pull him out of the chair and press her lips against his.

A million thoughts ran through Remus's head as he felt Lily's lips against his, her tongue in his mouth – firmly and demandingly exploring his mouth and entwining with his own in ways he never even imagined it could. Somewhere in the back of his mind he could hear James screaming – at him or at her or at the both of them he really wasn't sure.

Then as suddenly as she grabbed him she let him go, making him fall back into the chair with a slight whimper as he watched her depart not even glancing at James when she slammed the door to the girls dormitory behind her.

"MOONY! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU!" yelled James furiously while both Sirius and Peter seemed to have a very hard time not laughing their heads off.

"I didn't, I wouldn't, I'm sorry…" Remus began stuttering, seemingly unable to produce any coherent form of language.

"IF I FIND OUT YOU KISSED HER BACK I'LL HEX YOU UNTIL YOU CAN'T SEE STRAIGHT!" he then bellowed before stalking out of the common room and up the stairs to the boys dormitory.

"I never meant for that…I…"

"Relax Moony, I'll handle Prongs," Sirius said with a wink. Stifling his laugh he then headed after him, leaving Remus and Peter alone.

Peter still seemed very much amused. But when he leaned in close to Remus it was curiosity that drove him.

"So what was it like?" he asked with a grin. Remus thought for a while about the question, not sure of what to answer.

"I don't know. I didn't know you could do that with your tongue," he then said, catching Peters eye before they both broke out laughing.

The end


End file.
